Sharon's Accident
by Immas13
Summary: Sharon gets into an accident and someone from her past shows up to take care of her. Some hope and history is restored to these two women.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! I've decided to try something new. The following character Ann is not on the show, however I do have a specific actress in mind while I was writing this story, if you would like to know who, I am posting her name down at the bottom of the chapter. I know I occasionally like to read through without having a specific person in mind so I can make it be whoever I want. However if you would like someone to picture throughout this story I'm giving you that option as well. I hope you enjoy! All thoughts, comments, annoyances are appreciated! This really is something new and some people aren't into these types of stories so if it's not your cup of tea please move on. I do love a good Sharon/Andy fic but I've decided to post something a bit different. I started writing this in season 2, a lot has changed since then and I've rewritten some future chapters to help out. I hope you enjoy and I will try my hardest to update at a good pace. Please ignore all spelling mistakes, I am the queen of misspelled words. **

"Where did Provenza run off to? My month of civility is over, I figured he would have been the first one here telling me how horrible I look" Sharon laughs holding her-self down when she feels a pain roll through her shoulder looking over at Andy giving a weak smile. Sharon had just woken up and unfortunally every moment of the car crash was still remembered.

Andy smiles sitting up a little straighter in the uncomfortable chair looking at her "No, he went to get Rusty from school and bring him here."

Sharon's eyes flew open as her heart began racing at the mention of Rusty's name, "Rusty is on his way here?"

Andy looked down at his watch nodding, "yeah kid should be here any min-" he stopped talking when he noticed Sharon was trying to sit up attempting to push the blanket off of herself "Sharon what the hell are you doing, lay back down! You've just been in a serious accident. You don't want to tear your stiches."

"Rusty can't see me like this, I need to get dressed" Sharon groaned in pain as she let her legs slide over the edge of the bed feeling Andy's hands gently hold onto her shoulders in attempts to stop her.

"Sharon Stop. Rusty isn't going to care what you look like; he is only going to be happy you're okay. Now lay back down before you hurt yourself. Come on let me help you. "

"Andy he didn't sign up for this. I'm supposed to keep him safe, which I have failed to do over and over, I don't want him scared. Rusty can't see me like this…please help me get dressed."

"Sharon you can't hide this from him, you're a cop, sometimes these things happen, we chase down dirt bags all the time, he will understand that." Andy urged moving to the front of the bed to help her as she slipped off of the bed feeling the pain push through her body.

"He won't, and he shouldn't. I don't want him to see me in pain, please, just help me." Sharon reached for his hand her eyes looking deeply into his and at once he could feel the pain she was feeling, not the physical type from her injuries, but the emotional pain she was feeling trying to keep Rusty feeling safe.

"Sharon you can't get dressed the doctor said-"

Andy's voice was cut off by a quick two knock on the doorway and Sharon turned her head in fear it would be Rusty, thankfully and unfortunately it wasn't Rusty, It was Ann.

"Now Sharon Raydor, what have I told you about going and getting yourself hurt?" Her voice was teasing and had a slight southern draw to it. Ann took a few steps into the room setting her purse down where Andy was once sitting and picked up Sharon's clothes from the side table moving towards the bed next to Sharon, "Well come on, you heard him, Rusty's going to be here any minute."

Andy was watching the woman before him, she was almost as tall as he was, gorgeous dirty blonde hair, she looked to be younger than him and Sharon, maybe pushing 50 on a bad day. Even though she wasn't wearing anything flashy Andy could tell the woman had money, the boots she was wearing alone had to cost over two-hundred dollars. Ann looked over at Andy raising her eyebrows in a suggestion for him to move as she stepped fully in front of Sharon.

Andy took a step back and let Ann move in front of Sharon helping her gently sit down on the bed again and as Sharon began taking off her hospital gown. Andy realized he would be seeing more of his captain then he needed to and quickly turned his back facing the wall, his hands instinctively sliding into his pockets, "Captain, just for the record, I don't think this Is a good idea."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing you're not the one helping me." Ann grinned as she snapped Sharon's bra on loosening the straps to make it comfortable and helping her with her shirt as Sharon and Andy kept at their banter. Ann grabbed Sharon's pants and sliding them up her legs as Sharon sat in the bed letting Sharon rest her weight on her body as she stood up and slid them up her hips, in most circumstances this would consist of foreplay for the two women, but now was not the time for Sharon's mind to wander. Ann zipped up Sharon's pants and snapped them shut gently helping her sit back on the bed, "how's that?"

Sharon nodded whispering a barely audible "okay" as Ann slid her own sweater on Sharon's body to cover up the blood on her blouse. She then covered her body back up with the blankets helping her with a pillow so she was sitting up more in the bed before she walked over to her purse.

Andy turned back around seeing Sharon dressed again and shook his head in disbelief at the stubborn woman, "He's going to see right through you Sharon." Andy knew his efforts of trying to convince her otherwise were wasted as Ann pulled a mirror and hairbrush from her purse handing them to Sharon and Andy headed for the door, "I'm going to call Provenza and see where they are at."

Ann gave Sharon the mirror as she stood next to Sharon fixing her hair and Sharon adjusted the mirror to be able to see Ann's face. "You're here."

"I am." Ann nodded in acknowledgement pulling Sharon's hair back into a hair tie and taking the mirror from Sharon setting it in her purse again before turning back to Sharon. Ann sat on the edge of her bed facing her and she gently lifted her hand to cup Sharon's chin gently looking her over. Sharon cradled her head against Ann's hand placing her own hand over it feeling the warmth of the Ann's touch once again, "I'm okay Annie."

"I know," Ann leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on Sharon's head breathing in her scent as tears filled her eyes for the second time today, "I just needed to see for myself."

_**Flashback, September 21st 2006**_

_Ann walked through the front door of Sharon's house quietly shutting the door as she took off her heels and jacket hearing a few noises in the kitchen. Ann headed for the kitchen seeing Ricky slipping a spoon full of cereal into his mouth and trying to say "hey" at the same time. Ann smiled walking over and kissing his head as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge sitting next to him at the counter. _

_It had been a long week for all of them. Ann and Sharon had broken up on Monday and on Wednesday Sharon's daughter was attacked while leaving dance practice downtown. When Ann showed up at the hospital Sharon was happy but kept her distance. Ann knew Sharon couldn't be there for Ricky while she was worried about her daughter and someone needed to take care of him while his sister recovered, they all knew Jackson Raydor wouldn't come around unless begged. _

_Sharon and Ann were going to sit down with the kids that weekend to tell them about the break up, it had been 3 years having her around and it was going to be an adjustment for everyone. However when Sharon's daughter was attacked everything was pushed aside, her recovery was most important. Now Friday , only a few days later Sharon's daughter was home and Ann knew it was time to move on, she hadn't said more than a few words to Sharon since the night of the accident but she knew Sharon was breaking on the inside. Ann's thoughts were interrupted by the slurping sound of Ricky holding his cereal bowl to his face drinking the last of his milk and Ann smirked. "How's your sister?" _

_Ricky shrugged his shoulders setting his bowl back down as he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, "okay I guess, she hasn't said much to me." Ann nodded hearing the sadness and Ricky's voice and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, "I'm sure she just needs some time sweetheart, she'll come around when she's ready." Ricky nodded looking over at Ann laying his head on her shoulder. "I'm just happy I have you, Mom came home and didn't even look at me, she just went upstairs." Ann looked at Ricky confused, "your mother is home?" He nodded and she kissed his head again, "I know it's hard feeling like you can't do anything to help, your mother is just upset about everything, just keep being there and when she's ready she'll let you know." Ricky weakly smiled getting up and setting his bowl in the sink before coming back and wrapping his arms around Ann giving her a hug, "I love you Ann." Ann smiled feeling her eyes fill up with tears," Oh sweetheart you have no idea how much I love you." Ricky walked away after a few moments heading downstairs to watch a movie or a video game and Ann decided it was time to face Sharon. _

_As Ann walked up the stairs towards the bedroom she once shared with Sharon, she heard the quiet sobs of Sharon Raydor as she reached the few last steps. She knew it was hard watching Sharon fall apart throughout this entire ordeal, the breakup and now her daughter, it was too much for anyone to handle and Sharon Raydor was no exception. Ann quietly opened the bedroom door to see a very fragile looking Sharon Raydor laying on what was once her side of the bed curled into a ball crying. Ann walked into the room and shut the door closing her eyes for a minute knowing this was the last time they would be in this room together. She walked towards the bed and climbed in softly draping and arm over Sharon's waist scooting up behind her and kissing her temple gently. Sharon gently took Ann's hand and locked their fingers as she held it gently against her body," You're here." _

_Ann nodded as she felt Sharon relax under her body feeling all of the pain wash away, "I am." Ann took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as she relaxed holding the woman she loved with all her heart, hoping holding her tightly would stop all the breaking that was occurring within her._

_Sharon rolled onto her back looking up at Ann as she wiped her tears with her free hand looking up at the only person she could ever depend on. "I'm okay Annie." _

_Ann smiled and kissed away a falling tear from Sharon's cheek smiling as she brushed her hair away from her face, "I know, I just needed to see for myself." _

_Sharon relaxed against her lover holding her hand and feeling her warmth as she drifted off to sleep. When Sharon woke a few hours later Ann was gone, along with some of her things that were once spread around the room and Sharon sighed her hand touching a piece of paper where Ann was holding her just a few hours ago. _

_**Sharon,  
I don't think I could ever say how much I love you; there is no amount of words in this world that could explain what you mean to me. I wish that things could be different, I wish we didn't have to say goodbye. I will always be there for the kids, if ever you need anything I'm only a phone call away. You are the love of my life Sharon Raydor, please know I will always love you. If ever you change your mind about us, I'll be waiting.  
Always,  
Ann**_

_Sharon brought the note to her chest and felt the tears come once again, she had let the most valuable thing walk away from her, but she knew Ann was too good for her, she didn't deserve her anymore. _

The movement interrupted their thoughts as Ann pulled her hand and lips away from Sharon forehead standing up and going over to her purse hearing a beeping. She reached down smiling at the caller as she held the phone to her ear, "Hey sweetheart," Sharon felt a pang of jealously ring through her hearing Ann call someone else _sweetheart_, she had no right to feel that way but she couldn't help it. It wasn't until Ann sat back down she realized she knew the caller. "No honey she's right here, she's fine, just some bumps and bruises." Ann smiled at Sharon and she knew it was Ricky on the other end of the call and she smiled sitting up a bit more listening intently, "No I think she will be going home soon, no need to get on a plane." Sharon shook her head no, not wanting her son uproot his life to come and take care of his mother. She reached for the phone and Ann pulled back standing up holding her finger at Sharon to give her a minute, "Honey she is fine, she's fighting me for the phone right now so you know she will be just fine." Ann laughed at whatever Ricky's response was and Sharon smiled seeing the love Ann had for her children. "Okay darlin' you call your sister and I will call you both with an update, I love you too, okay I will." Ann hung up a few moments later setting her phone back in her purse, "Ricky says he loves you and to stop fighting me."

Sharon smiled with a nod reaching for Ann's free hand and locking their fingers as she looked at the woman she still deeply loved.

"Thank you for letting Ricky know I was okay. When I was talking to him earlier I could have sworn he was already packing a bag." Sharon smiled looking at Ann, they hadn't seen much of each other in over an year, occasional emails back and forth about the kids and Rusty. Ann had met Rusty once accidently while he and Sharon were out shopping for clothes, Rusty seemed to like Ann right away, he could tell Ann cared for Sharon, to what extent he wasn't sure, but anyone who made Sharon smile was someone worth being friends with.

"Well I didn't lie, your fine, a bit knocked around…but fine." Ann smiled letting go of Sharon's hand, the contact made her heart ache to lean in and kiss the other woman. As Sharon pulled her hand away she felt a sharp pain within her side and she groaned in pain closing her eyes tightly gripping her shoulder and Ann stood up in panic," Sharon? What's wrong?" Sharon shook her head calming down as the pain went away and let go of her shoulder, "Just hurts when I move."

Ann nodded and let out the breath she was holding gently taking the sweater off of Sharon to give her more comfort and noticed her shoulder was bleeding, and she sighed setting her sweater aside working to unbutton her shirt, "Honey you're bleeding, someone needs to clean that." Ann unbuttoned the blouse and gently slid her arm out of the sleeve now fully noticing the extent of the damage Sharon had been through. Her arm was purple and red, a bruise leading from her elbow to her neck, across her shoulder, she assumed from being slammed against the car door on impact and she winced at just the sight, it was cut fairly deep from the window Sharon crawled out of and she sat there for a moment just taking in the amount of pain this woman must be in. It wasn't until she heard a gasp they she realized they weren't alone.

Sharon and Ann both looked at the doorway seeing Rusty standing there as his book bag dropped to the floor with a thud, his eyes glued to Sharon's bruised shoulder as he looked up at her, his eyes filling with tears at the sight of her being hurt.

Sharon sat up the best she could trying to get him to look at her eyes instead of her shoulder and taking a breath before she spoke, "Rusty, It's okay. I'm okay."

Rusty didn't dare look in Sharon's eyes knowing he would start to cry the moment their eyes met and he took a step back and took off running down the hallway away from the room and Sharon sat upright trying to cover her shoulder so she could get out of bed. "Rusty Wait! Oh god I should have talked to him first, he shouldn't of found out this way. I have to talk to him." Sharon started to push the covers away for the second time and Ann put a firm grip on Sharon's hand stopping her as she stood up eyeing Sharon, "Let me, please." Sharon nodded and Ann walked out of the room getting a nod from an officer showing her the direction Rusty took off in and she followed down the hall looking for him. Sharon closed her eyes tightly leaning her head back against the bed. _This wasn't happening._

**The character I have in mind playing Ann is Brenda Strong from Dallas. I love her character as Ann Ewing and I decided to clash them a bit. I hope to those of you who wanted to know, this helps you out! Please let me know your thoughts, again, this is something completely new and I'm having a blast writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you for your reviews, I love hearing feedback on what everyone thinks. I write this to post so if I stop receiving feedback on if you guys are still interested I will most likely stop writing it. It's just not as fun if it's not enjoyed by others as well. **

_**August 3**__**rd**__** 2003  
**__Ann smiled when she pulled into Sharon Raydor's driveway on the beautiful summer afternoon, it had been 6 months of dating the most amazing woman she had ever known and Ann couldn't be happier. She fixed her hair in the mirror before stepping out of the car with a bottle of champagne for later, celebrating their six months of pure happiness as she walked to Sharon's front door. Knowing the kids were spending the day and night with their friends she let herself into the house smiling as she heard the low volume of the radio in the kitchen and the amazing smell of whatever Sharon was making for lunch. As she stepped into the kitchen she was in awe, there was Sharon, the woman she adored standing in front of the stove making some pie from scratch, her hair pulled back into a messy bun, glasses on, jeans that fit like a glove and a short sleeve red cotton shirt that helped with some other assets Ann had a liking for and she giggled catching Sharon's attention. As Sharon turned Ann noticed the flour she had on her cheek and her hands and Sharon widened her eyes in surprise and fear," You're early! You're not supposed to be here for another forty-five minutes!" Ann smiled taking the few short steps to stand in front of Sharon kissing her deeply as she wrapped her hands around her waist receiving a moan from Sharon before she pulled away, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait to see you." Ann smiled brushing the flour off of Sharon's face with her thumb smiling before kissing her lips again softly, "I didn't mean to ruin your surprise." Sharon couldn't be angry with the other woman, she was just as excited to see Ann and grinned in appreciation of the kisses she was getting; it he had been almost 2 weeks without getting a chance to see the other woman. No matter how hard Sharon tried, her kids weren't interested in leaving the house, and since her and Ann were keeping their relationship a secret for the time being, it meant two weeks without being able to kiss, or touch or hold the other woman. _

_Sharon smiled turning her attention back to the pie as Ann stood beside her, a free hand wrapped around Sharon's waist watching her, "You did ruin the surprise, but I think I can forgive you just this once." Sharon smiled over at Ann and leaned in for another quick kiss before redirecting her attention at the pie. "I'm making my grandmother's homemade apple pie for desert and we are having a new recipe I found for lasagna which should be ready soon." Ann smiled, she loved seeing Sharon so relaxed in the kitchen and stepped behind her holding onto her hips softly as she kissed the back of her neck, "Well honey I'm happy you thought of everything, but I kind of had something else in mind for desert," Ann smiled biting the back of Sharon's neck gently feeling Sharon arch her back in surprise hearing a moan as she bit her lip, "Annie…" Ann smiled at Sharon's warning tone but decided to ignore it, they were alone, finally and Ann was going to get what she had been waiting for all week. Ann slipped her hands closer to undo the front of Sharon's jeans and Sharon smiled turning to face the other woman catching her lips in a passionate kiss moving her flour covered fingers across Ann's shoulders pulling their bodies closer as Ann slipped her thigh between Sharon's legs moving her lips to Sharon's jaw slowly rocking her body forward smiling again as she met Sharon's eyes kissing the woman passionately moaning against her lips, it wasn't until they heard the thud of a bag that they realized they weren't alone. _

_They pulled away from each other quickly looking over at the doorway seeing Ricky standing there, eyes widened in complete horror looking at the two women before him. No one dared to speak and after a few moments the silence became too much and Ricky took off out the back door and Sharon took a step forward to follow him, "Ricky wait!" Sharon felt Ann's hand on her shoulder holding her back and Sharon looked at Ann, fear in her eyes, "I should have told him, he shouldn't have found out this way. I have to talk to him." _

_Ann nodded understanding Sharon being so upset and Ann kissed her cheek, "Let me try." Sharon shook her head, "Ann I don't think he-"Ann smiled looking at Sharon, "Just let me try first." Sharon nodded and leaned back against the counter as Ann walked off after Ricky out the back door. _

_Ricky was sitting on a swing in the backyard, a place he spent most of his childhood when his parents were arguing and he sighed when he heard Ann's voice asking if she could sit down on the empty swing and he looked over shrugging his shoulders," I guess." Ann nodded and took a seat on the swing looking out at the back yard taking a moment to collect her thoughts before she started the conversation. _

"_Ricky I'm sorry if you're upset, your mom and I didn't mean for you to find out this way." Ricky sighed with a roll of his eyes, "I just don't understand, you're a girl, she's a girl. My mom is married to my dad who is a guy." In Ricky's head the logic just didn't add up and he was frustrated with the entire situation. His dad was never in his life to begin with and now there is someone new in their kitchen kissing his mom, and that someone was a women. "Ricky I love your mom, very much. I know she is still married to you dad and what we're doing may not make much sense to you now, but she makes me very happy." Now that Ricky was thinking about it his mother did seem happier recently, laughing more, getting involved in different things that were happening in his life, she seemed to be enjoying life once again instead of just living it. _

"_Yeah okay, I just-"Ricky sighs looking back at the house and then back at Ann, "I just felt like you should of told me, I mean-that's my mom." Ann smiles laughs a bit as she sets her hand on his back smiling. "I know, and we never meant for you to see that in the kitchen, we thought we thought we were the only ones here." She smiles blushing and Ricky nods still looking at the ground. "Are you okay with this? I know it's a lot to take in at once." Ricky nods looking over at Ann and giving her a genuine smile, "Yeah, I think so, just… no more making out in the kitchen okay?" Ann smiles nodding, "Deal." _

As Ann turned the corner she saw Rusty sitting on a bench at the end of the hall, once he heard her footsteps he wiped his eyes keeping his head directed to the floor. "I'm sorry; I don't want to talk about it." Ann nodded as she took the seat next to him on the bench smiling, "You don't have to talk about it; I'm just making sure you're okay Rusty."

Rusty nodded looking over at Ann, his eyes red and puffy and it made Ann's heart ache seeing the boy in so upset over Sharon. "Is she really okay?" Ann nodded reaching out and setting her hand on his shoulder looking him straight in the eye. "She seems to be fine, I haven't talked to the doctors yet but she's up and talking and laughing, I think she's going to be fine."

Rusty seemed to appreciate the honest response and wiped his tears once again before looking over at Ann, "why are you here?" Ann had to remember that Rusty didn't know about their previous relationship and needed to word her answer carefully. "I'm Sharon's emergency contact." Rusty's face held confusion as he looked over at Ann, "What about Jack?"

Ann tried her best to smile but knew it was more of a pained expression as she stood up smoothing out the wrinkles on her shirt, "Jackson was notified, what he chooses to do from there is his decision." Rusty could tell this woman didn't like Jack even though she was being polite and took that as much information as he was going to get and stood up next to her, " I guess I should go see Sharon now."

Ann nodded looking down at Rusty, "I think that would make her very happy Rusty, she loves you a lot." Rusty nods walking back down the hall towards Sharon's room with Ann just a few steps behind. They both stopped when they saw doctor's rushing into the room. Ann pushes past Rusty running ahead into the room to find out what was going on. At the same time Provenza moves behind Rusty setting his hands on his shoulders and moving him away from the door to give the doctors room and to shield Rusty from what's happening.

When Ann rushed into the room Sharon's hand was slumped over to the side of the bed with her body still and Ann practically screamed her name seeing the nightmare unfold before her. They ripped open Sharon's blouse and a scalpel came into Ann's view before a nurse pulled her aside shaking her out of her trance trying to escort her out the door, "I'm sorry but you can't be in here, we will let you know about your friend's condition as soon as she is stable." Ann resisted against the nurse her eyes glued to Sharon's body as the doctor cut into Sharon's side right there in the room, "What's happening? She was fine, she was talking and laughing!" The nurse nodded gently leading Ann out of the room, this time successfully as another nurse shut the door behind them. "Her lung collapsed, we suspect she has other internal injuries from the impact of car crash. The doctor is just relieving the pressure. I will let you know as soon as we have an update on your friend. I need you to stay out here and let the doctor's do their work, please."

Ann felt her hand's shaking and held them together as the nurse realized Ann wasn't going to be able to keep it together, "I need a chair over here!" Ann was shaking looking over at Sharon's door. Sharon was fine, she was talking just moments ago, how did this happen? The nurse lowered Ann into the wheel chair carefully and kneeled down to talk to her. "Ma'am I know you're worried about your friend but the doctor is doing everything he can, I need you to calm down and take a few deep breaths for me."

Ann nodded and for the first time realized she wasn't breathing and took a breath as the tears started to come simultaneously. "I- can't-breath." Ann was panting and trying to breathe as the nurse nodded helping her through it, "I know, you're having a panic attack, it's going to be okay, just breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth okay? Very slow deep breaths." The nurse gently grabbed Ann's arms and placed them over her head as another nurse came over with a tank of oxygen strapping the mask to her face helping her as Ann started to relax, her eyes still placed on Sharon's hospital door. _How could this be happening?_

**I love writing and stopping at a cliff hanger. Let me know what you think please! I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Hey everyone! So I finished this story forever ago, but my computer crashed and I wasn't able to get any of my stories off until now. I am finishing this story and will post as soon as I can! Thanks if you are still following this story! Hope you enjoy…please ignore all the spelling errors…typos…not the best at writing, just doing this for fun. **

It had been two hours since they had taken Sharon into surgery, the waiting room was filled with Sharon's squad, along with Ann and Rusty. Ann had calmed down from her panic attack once they had taken Sharon into surgery and was now sitting in a waiting room chair with her head in her hands looking down at the floor, tapping her boot against the dark carpet of the hospital floor. Rusty was pacing back and forth, throughout the waiting room, he had stepped out to get some air a few times and when he came back his eyes were always puffy. Tao and Sanchez were sitting in the corner quietly chatting and trying to keep their minds off the obvious. Sykes sat next to Flynn trying to keep him calm as he sipped on some coffee, Sharon had become his partner over these last few months and it was hell waiting to find out if she was okay. Provenza kept a close eye on Rusty, making sure the boy ate something and kept him close whenever he stepped outside. Even Taylor and Rios had been by to check on the captain.

Ann rested her head back against the wall closing her eyes. Sharon was fine just a few short hours ago. Ann had saw a glimmer of hope for the two of them in Sharon's eyes and Ann was going stir crazy worrying about her. They remained friends after their separation; Ann realized it was harder than it seemed to leave the love of her life. They kept their distance that first year after their separation; it was too hard to look at the woman she loved without being able to be close to her.

When they first started seeing each other Ann was okay with the fact that Sharon was still married, she was separated and that was enough for Ann. However Ann could never come to terms with the fact that Sharon would never divorce Jackson, and in the end it was their downfall. She had begged and pleaded as much as she could but Sharon was never going to be ready to divorce Jackson. Ann wanted a life with Sharon, but after three years of happiness she realized she would never fully have Sharon and it broke her more and more every day. Ann had decided that she and Sharon needed some time apart, it was too hard holding onto Sharon when she could never fully have her, it felt like punishment. Leaving the kids was the worst part, when she moved in it was a distant relationship, a few hello's here and there. However by the end of three years they couldn't be closer, there weren't only two broken hearts when her and Sharon separated, there were four. That's the part that hurt the worst.

Ann vowed to stay close to Sharon's kids even throughout the separation. She had never broken that promise. Ann never had children of her own and Sharon's kids were thought of her kids as well. She loved them with everything she could.

**_September 10_****_th_****_, 2009_**

_Ann had gotten the call from Ricky a week ago about the fraternity ceremony; he was being recognized for honors among his peers and his great work in the community along with a few other classmates. Ann wouldn't have missed it for the world, she was so proud of him. _

_When Ann showed up in her car outside of the open park, the get together had already started, many families and young boys were along the yard, tables and chairs, a stage off along the distance, it as a social just as Ricky had said it would be. As Ann walked along the grass she spotted Ricky talking in a small group of friends and gave a wave, he smiled and excused himself from the group almost running to her. "Annie!" He picked her up and spinning her around and she smiled hugging him tightly when he put her down and she took a step back looking at him in a suit and tie, "Look at you, all grown up!" She smiled looking him over, "You look great." He nodded with a thank you smiling at her so happy to see her, she was another parent in his life and he was so excited to have her there. Ann had only been living apart from Ricky for two years and yet he seemed to grown an entire foot in that time. _

_Ann smiled as she looked him over and quickly grabbed an envelope out of her purse handing it to Ricky and he smiled taking it and opening it up. Inside was a "Congratulations" card with a few hundred dollars and Ricky looked at Ann in shock and pushed the money back to her, "I can't take this." Ann nodded setting the money back in the envelope and handing it back to him, "You can, and you will. When we talked last week you said you were having some car problems, get it checked out, if you need more let me know." Ricky smiled and leaned over kissing her cheek, "Love you Annie." She smiled hugging him gently again. "So where am I sitting?" _

_Ricky smiled taking her hand in the crook his arm smiling as they walked, "Mom is already here, Jack isn't coming and my stupid sister had something better to do." Ann nudged Ricky gently, "your sister isn't stupid, and she really did have some things to do, so be nice." It wasn't until they got closer to the table that Ann realized the only people that would be attending the ceremony were her and Sharon. Sharon stood up when she saw Ricky approaching and then realized it was Ann on his arm and she smiled genuinely happy to see the other woman. They had grown accustom to seeing each other every now and then. Ann was always there for her kid's events, dance recitals, graduations, birthdays; Ann was there in place of Jackson, it's something Sharon could never thank her enough for. _

_Once their eye's met it was a bit strange as usual and Ann smiled kissing Ricky's cheek before he pulled out her seat and he excused himself to talk to a friend, leaving the two women to talk. Ann smiled nervously over at Sharon and Sharon returned the same nervous smile licking her lips before speaking, "So how are you?" Ann nodded taking a sip of the water before answering, "I'm good, good, and you?" Sharon nodded wishing she had pockets to place her nervous fingers somewhere, "I'm good." Ann smiled checking her phone for the time before taking another sip of water and Sharon tapped her fingers nervously along her own thigh. "It's a beautiful day for the ceremony, don't you think?" Sharon looked over at Ann who set her water down nodding, "Yes it's perfect." _

_As food was being served Ricky came back to sit at the table as all the guest took their seats, the conversation seemed to go easier with him around, talking about his friends, his fraternity and school. As the ceremony began Sharon and Ann sat proudly at their table watching Ricky be presented with his award. They were both so proud, as his name was called Sharon reached over for Ann's hand squeezing it gently, Ann didn't resist the contact, instead she slid her own hand over interlocking their fingers as they watched. As the ceremony ended Ricky came back to the table and the two women separated hands nervously smiling at each other once again before getting up to hug him, "I'm so proud of you sweetheart!" Sharon kissed her son's cheek hugging him tightly and then stepped back for Ann's turn, "We are both very proud of you, congratulations honey'." They stepped back and admired the boy they both watched grow over these past few years, he was becoming an amazing man and they couldn't be happier. _

_Ricky smiled and posed for a few pictures with his awards and once the pictures were done Sharon walked back to the table to grab her jacket and things to leave and Ricky pulled Ann aside, "I have a favor." Ann smiled hearing the words fall out of Ricky's mouth and she grinned, "Okay, what's your favor?" Ricky looked around nervously then back at Ann, "Could you take mom back to the house? I picked her up this afternoon." Ann folded her arms looking at him thinking it was some sort of set up, "And why can't you take her home?" Rick huffed a sigh the same way he did as a teenager and Ann grinned when he pointed over to the crowd of college girls and smirked. "Oh okay, but it's going to cost you another hug." Ricky grinned and leaned down hugging her once again and kissing her cheek, "Thanks Annie, I owe you one." She nodded and watched him walk away saying loud enough for him to hear "be careful!" _

_Sharon walked up to her a few moments later looking around for Ricky and Ann smiled when their eyes met, "He found girls." Sharon smiled the way Ann loved and it took Ann a moment before continuing, "He asked me to take you home." Sharon smiled and set her jacket on pushing her hair back closing it up, "Alright, shall we?" _

_The ride home was quiet, there was no mention of the private moment of holding hands or the occasional glances they had shared just a few hours earlier, instead it was filled with comfortable silence and classical music. Once they were a few blocks away from Sharon's house she began to speak, "Thank you for coming tonight, I know it meant a lot to Ricky." Ann smiled watching the road, "I wouldn't have missed it for anything, I'm so proud of him." Sharon felt herself warm at Ann's genuine remark, Ann truly loved Sharon's kids and it was something she longed for her own husband to feel. _

_As they pulled into Sharon's driveway Ann smiled seeing not much had changed in two years, different flowers, Sharon had painted the front door along with the new shutters, but everything else looked the same. Everything also felt the same, they had pulled into the driveway many times before as a couple, either with the kids or without ready to get into the house to enjoy their night, however tonight would be different and there was a feeling of sadness that washed over both of the women as they relaxed in the car. Neither of them spoke for a while, they both just sat in silence, enjoying the moment of being together before once again Sharon broke the air, "I'm thinking of selling," she gave Ann a minute to digest the information before continuing. "It's just me now, and this house is far too big for me to take care of, thinking of downsizing. Maybe a condo or something would be nice." _

_Ann nodded, they held a lot of memories in this house together, it had once been their home and the idea that Sharon was selling it was hard to accept. She was almost so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Sharon's question until Sharon opened the passenger door, "'I'm sorry?" Sharon smiled as she unhooked her seat belt, "I said, would you like to come in for some tea?" Ann was taken back by the invitation at first but nodded with a smile as she too got out of the car heading inside. _

_When they walked inside it was as if they had gone back in time just a few short years ago, everything was the same, a few new pictures here and there, but same color walls, floor, couch. Everything that felt like home was once again around her and she let out a shaky breath before following Sharon into the kitchen and taking a seat at the bar stool. "The place still looks great." Sharon smiled with a polite thank you rolling off her lips as she started the tea divesting herself of her jacket and shoes next to the kitchen table and letting her hair down around her shoulders from the half up position it was once in before coming back to stand in front of the stove again. She caught Ann's eyes as she ran her fingers through her hair and smiled looking over, "what?" Ann shook her head getting up to grab the mugs from the same cabinet they had always been, "Nothing, you just look beautiful." _

_That comment said it all and as soon as Ann turned around with the mugs Sharon had her pressed against the counter her mouth pushed against the other woman's kissing her passionately. Ann dropped the mugs instantly one landing on the counter gracefully and the other crashing to the floor breaking, neither of them cared. Sharon found Ann's hips and began pulling her blouse out from her pants undoing the buttons as they kissed franticly. Ann moaned against her lips regaining her mind as she slid Sharon back against the wall her fingers sliding into her brown hair. Their kisses quickly escalated to a fight for power and passion as Sharon pulled open Ann's blouse and Ann lifted Sharon's skirt her fingertips sliding along the inside of her thighs. It wasn't until they both heard the screeching of the tea kettle did they realize what had almost happened. Sharon pulled her shirt together pulling away from Ann and walked over to take the water off the stove and turn it off, looking down at the kettle instead of Ann. Ann knew the moment of weakness had passed and began buttoning what was left of the buttons on her shirt, "Please don't be mad, I'm so sorry Annie I don't know what I was thinking." _

Ann realized that someone was calling her name as she lifted her head from the wall looking over at Rusty who was pointing to her phone, "you're ringing." Ann looked down at her phone and sighed as she saw Ricky's name appear on the screen and stood up shaking herself from the previous thoughts as she hit the green answer button and took a shaky breath, "Hey sweetheart."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

As Ann hung up with Ricky she sighed walking back into the waiting room. She hadn't completely lied to the man she thought of as her son, but she hadn't been completely honest. The part about not knowing how Sharon was doing wasn't a lie; however the reason she didn't know about Sharon because she went out to get Sharon her favorite vanilla malt had been a lie, it gave her pain to not tell him the truth. She knew however that Sharon would shoot her when she woke up had she of told Ricky what was actually going on. Ann walked back into the waiting room at the same time as the nurse and rushed over to find out Sharon's condition.

The nurse smiled letting everyone gather around, "She's stable. As I said before her lung collapsed from the impact of the crash, her broken ribs had pushed against it creating a tear. It's not uncommon in sudden impact collisions. She is being heavily sedated so that her body can rest. Right now we have her in the ICU to keep a close eye on her. It's just a precaution." She assured everyone with a smile on her face making sure to make eye contact.

"Can we see her?" Rusty blurted out interrupting the doctor and Provenza set a hand on his shoulder gently squeezing it and the nurse nodded.

"You may look through the window; however you aren't allowed to be in the room. Also be prepared, she had a tube down her throat to help her breath that is attached to a machine. It's perfectly normal with a collapsed lung. It gives her body the extra oxygen she needs." She reaches for Rusty's hand giving it a gentle squeeze trying to assure him of Sharon's condition. "We expect her to wake up within the next seventy two hours. So that means go home and get some sleep. She will need help while she's recovering and she can't get that if you are all too tired when she wakes up." The nurse smiles and Ann nods setting her hands over her heart thanking God that Sharon was okay.

The nurse then directed her attention to Ann, "Since you are here emergency contact we need to talk to you about some follow up appointments and procedures that need to happen, I assume that you will be staying with her throughout her recovery?" Without thinking Ann nodded mumbling of course which received a sideways glance from Rusty. Ann ignored Rusty's look as the nurse handed Ann some paperwork. "Why don't you follow me and," She looked back at Rusty once again squeezing his hand gently, "I will be back to get you so you can see her okay?" Rusty nodded feeling Provenza's hand on his shoulder and Ann smiled at Rusty, "I'll be right back." Ann followed the nurse down the hallway with the paperwork to fill it out; she wanted nothing more than to see Sharon.

Twenty minutes of what seemed like endless waiting, Ann returned to the waiting room and Rusty stood up excited to see her, knowing it meant he got to see Sharon. "Can I go see her now?" Ann smiled nodding, "Yes, the nurse is going to take us to her." Ann couldn't help the giddy smile on her face, she was beyond relieved that Sharon was okay. As Ann gathered her things she looked at Sharon's team setting her hand on Rusty's shoulder. "You guys should go home, get some sleep. I'm going to take Rusty back to Sharon's and I will stay with him." Rusty smiled at Ann, he trusted her in the same way he trusted Sharon, he didn't know what it was about the woman, but something told him he would be okay with her.

Provenza stepped forward nodding to Ann politely, "Ma'am Rusty is in protective custody, I will have an officer escort you the captain's place and stay guard. Flynn, I also want an officer here outside the captain's door all night." Flynn nodded and got out his phone as Ann smiled at Provenza, "Thank you."

As Sharon and Rusty walk down the hall together they remain silent while following the nurse, they took the steps up to the window to look in on Sharon and Ann gasps at the sight of Sharon laying in the bed, a tube down her throat attached to a machine to help her breath. The nurse said it would be there, but actually seeing it was a different feeling. Rusty stayed close to Ann while looking at Sharon, "She doesn't look like she in pain." Ann nods resting a hand on Rusty's back giving them both the comfort they need. "No, the only ones who will be in pain will be us when she wakes up." Ann smiles and Rusty gives her a confused glare.

Ann smiles looking over at Rusty and then back at Sharon, "Sharon makes the worst patient ever." Rusty smiles, he can see Sharon refusing to stay put while being sick and it brings a smile to his face thinking back to Sharon being okay.

**_March 15, 2004_**

_"Sharon Raydor you better get back in that bed or I'm calling the hospital to reserve a bed." Ann walks into the bedroom she shares with Sharon holding a tray of soup and crackers. Sharon sighs moving from the dresser to the bed climbing back in under the covers with an exaggerated sigh leaning against the headboard as Ann sets the tray over her lap. "I'm not hungry." Ann nearly gives Sharon a death glare as she hands her the spoon. "Well then it's a good thing I didn't ask if you were hungry, eat." Ann handed Sharon the spoon as she stood by the bed her hand placed on her hips watching Sharon. Sharon sighed looking at Ann, "I said I'm not hungry Annie, please… I need to get back to work." Ann took a deep breath and Sharon knew her partner was ready to explode. "Sharon Raydor, you have phenomena, you are not allowed to be at work for another 48 hours, at the earliest. So I suggest you humor me eat your damn soup and take your meds and stay in bed!" Ann practically shouted and Sharon took a sip of the soup from the spoon making a show of it for Ann to calm her down. Ann nodded while moving over to pick up the clothes Sharon was getting out of the dresser placing them away. _

_"Annie you don't have to stay home and take care of me, I know you have things to do at work." Ann rolled her eyes folding the shirt with her back to Sharon as she stood at the dresser, "No way in hell, I know the second I leave this house you will be out of bed trying to do yoga or something." Sharon snorted with a bit of laughter that led to a coughing fit. Ann turned moving to the bed and moving the soup out of the way grabbing the inhaler on the bedside table giving Sharon two puffs of it as her breathing got easier. Sharon rested her hand on Ann's smiling at her as she felt her lungs expand again as the coughing stops and clears her throat, "I only did that one time, are you going to throw it In my face every time I'm sick?" Sharon practically pouts and looks at Ann and Ann smiles leaning over to kiss her head, "Yep. Now eat your damn soup." _

Yes Sharon Raydor was one of the worst patients ever, but even in those times Ann couldn't have found her to be more amazing and strong. Ann looked over at Rusty as he watched Sharon breathing with the help of the tube and rubs his shoulder gently, "Let's get you home, you know how she is about curfew." Rusty smiled nodding talking through the glass as he smiled. "Goodnight Sharon, see you tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

As Rusty and Ann stepped out of Ann's car the patrol car had taken off and there was an officer outside Sharon's condo nodding for them to enter. The officer escorted them up to Sharon's door and let Ann know that he would be standing guard all night and there would be nothing to worry about. However having the need for a police officer to stand outside your door all night in protection was reason enough to worry. It had been hours of waiting for Sharon to get out of surgery and the past few hours felt like a few days. Ann stepped into the apartment she had only been in a few times before, a memories close to Ann's heart as she locked and dead bolted the door behind her taking off her boots and setting them by the couch as she looked at her watch and then at Rusty running her fingers through her hair seeing it was going on 9pm. Rusty set his book bag down on the couch and took a seat as Ann to the opposite seat on the chair looking at him. "Are you hungry?" Rusty nodded and Ann got up to check the fridge.

"There isn't anything in there, Sharon was working on a case this week so she didn't cook that much." Ann let out a sigh as she shut the fridge picking up the phone off of Sharon's counter, "Okay then how about I order us some pizza?" Ann moved back into the living room taking a seat by Rusty, "What do you like on it?" Rusty smiled looking at Ann, "everything." Ann smiled and nodded, "one pizza with everything coming up." Ann dialed the number and ordered two pizzas, enough for the officer standing watch and Rusty to have left overs before she hung up.

"So can I ask you a question?" Ann looked over at Rusty smiling as she sat up giving him a nod "Rusty you can ask me anything you want." Rusty nodded as he picked at the pillow he was holding while they sat on the couch, "Are you and Sharon friends…or what?"

Ann smiled, she knew this question would come up and yet she still wasn't ready for it. She smiled at Rusty and sat up a bit straighter wanting him to know he had her attention. "We were a couple at one time, for a few years. We are friends now." Rusty nodded accepting the honest answer and looked down at the pillow and then looked back up at Ann, "but you still love her right?" Ann nodded looking over at Rusty, "I love Sharon more than I have ever loved anyone or anything in my life."

Rusty smiled, he thinks that is why he was so immediately trusting with Ann, he knew what Sharon meant to her and it bonded them instantly. "So why aren't you still together? What happened?" Ann smiled not sure if she should be having this conversation with Rusty but she wanted him to feel comfortable and answer his questions. "Sharon is married to Jackson and I wanted to be married to Sharon. I knew that Sharon would never divorce him and I decided that It was too hard to love someone who would never fully commit to me. It was the hardest thing I've ever done, walking away from her."

Rusty shakes his head understanding what Ann meant, he had met Jackson and wondered why Sharon would never divorce him either so he understands Ann's frustration. "Do you think it was the right choice? Leaving her?" Rusty's question threw Ann; she hadn't expected him to be so bold. "I'm not sure Rusty, and that's my honest answer."

Ann got up to get Rusty and herself a soda, she needed some sugar after a long day of sitting in the hospital, her sudden panic attack took a lot out of her. As she walked back to the couch she gave Rusty the soda and sat down opening it up, "our little secret, don't tell Sharon. She always gets fussy about her furniture." Rusty smiles taking a sip of his soda, "tell me about it."

The pizza arrived a short while later and Ann and Rusty got to work devouring it after giving a few generous slices to their loyal watchman.

Rusty wasn't sure about all of the information he had received in the last few hours. Sharon had technically had an affair, and it was with a woman. Was she gay? She's married, it didn't all add up in his head and he had been shifting through his thoughts all throughout dinner. So when he began asking questions at the table Ann was caught off guard.

"Do people know?" Rusty looked over at Ann not realizing he was thinking through his own thoughts for a while without her understanding.

"I'm sorry?" Ann set down the slice of pizza she was working on looking over at him as she wiped her mouth with the napkin, "do people know what?"

"About you and Sharon? That you were a couple, do people know?" Rusty's question caught Ann off guard and she stood up getting more water looking over at him and coming to sit back down before answering, "Yes, her children knew, friends, a few co-workers. People knew." Ann took a sip of the water looking at Rusty to make sure his questions had been answered.

Rusty nodded looking back down at his plate, he wasn't sure what to think. Why hadn't Sharon told him when they saw Ann awhile back? He knew something was off about the encounter with them but never would he of guessed they were partners.

Ann could almost feel Rusty thinking as she took another bite of her pizza before setting it back down, "Sharon is a private person, so we kept things private. We were never embarrassed of our relationship, but she is married so we had to be careful. "

"She should of told me. She promised she wouldn't keep secrets, how could she not tell me? After everything, why wouldn't she share that with me?" Rusty sighed as his anger grew, Ann knew it was coming but she couldn't help but defend Sharon.

" She really didn't want anyone to know about us, it took months before she even told Ricky or Emily and that is when they lived with her. I'm sure she would have told you when the time was right."

Rusty remained silent and nodded just looking at the table, "I just- out of everyone, I would have understood."

"Oh Rusty she knows that. I promise. Now, let's get some sleep and we will go see Sharon in the morning okay?" Ann hoped the idea of seeing a more healthy Sharon in the morning would divert Rusty's attention as she stood from the table heading over to the sink.

"Yeah, sounds good, Thanks Ann… for everything."

"You're welcome Rusty, goodnight."

Ann stood at the counter washing the dishes as thoughts flooded her mind scrubbing the exact dishes she scrubbed so many years ago.

**_Date May 2011_**

_Ann stood at the sink doing the dishes in Sharon's new condo, it was a beautiful November day in LA on Ricky's birthday. So many friends had shown up and he was currently in the living room playing with some of the new electronics he got. Emily had disappeared the minute her friends showed up saying she would be out late and not to wait up. It took Ann a moment to realize she wasn't in the kitchen alone when Sharon started to speak. "It was a beautiful day, I don't think Ricky is going to move from that computer for the next week" She laughed as Ann handed her a coffee mug to clean off. _

_"Yeah it really was an amazing day. It was good to see Emily, I never see her with her ballet and that boyfriend she keeps talking about." Ann smiles looking back at Sharon catching a familiar sense of annoyance in her eyes. "What's wrong?" _

_"Nothing" Sharon shrugs putting away the mug. _

_"That isn't your nothing is wrong face, that's your worried mom face, so talk." Ann smiles turning off the water as she dries her hands leaning her hip against the counter facing Sharon. _

_"It's her boyfriend.." _

_Ann smiles seeing the wheels in Sharon's head turn "And…?" _

_"I don't exactly care for him.." _

_"Mmm…okay well what exactly don't you care for?" Ann smiles seeing Sharon's maternal side coming out getting defensive about her choice of words. _

_"It's just a feeling I have.. I don't know how to describe it." Sharon ran her fingers through her hair walking over to the fridge to pour herself some more wine from the open bottle offering Ann some as well, "I'm not crazy, I just- there is something about him, ya know?" _

_Ann nodded listening to Sharon's words as she took the glass of wine taking a sip, "Well I've personally never met him, but I know your gut feelings are usually right about someone." Ann took a sip of the wine relaxing still leaning against the counter. "Have you talked to Emily about it?" _

_Sharon shook her head setting the glass down, "No, how do I tell her I don't like her boyfriend without it pushing them together even more? I have to tread carefully, I say I don't like him and she goes straight for him, she has to realize something is wrong on her own, I think she will soon enough, I just have to wait it out." _

_"She's a big girl Sharon, she will figure it out, you raised a very smart girl, now have to trust her." _

_"I do trust her, I don't trust myself not to deal with it before she figures it out." _

_"Sharon Raydor don't you even think about it.." Ann warned with a bit of sarcasm in her voice knowing Sharon was just teasing. _

_Sharon smiles taking a sip of her wine as she scoots up onto the counter crossing her legs, "Oh I wouldn't shoot him, but a little tazer gun never hurt anyone" Sharon snorted in laughter as Ann spit her wine back into her glass laughing at the outrageous comment. _

_"Eww Annie!" Sharon began her snorting laughter as she put down her own glass to avoid doing the same, now herself and Ann in a fit of giggles as Ricky entered the kitchen._

_"I haven't heard that sound in a while" He grinned referring to their laughter as he grabbed a water from the fridge looking a bit mischievous as Ann looked him over. _

_"He wants something…" Ann smiled taking a sip of the wine then making a disgusted face as she she set it back on the counter realizing it was the wine she had just spit in. _

_Ann's face didn't go unnoticed by Sharon as she snorted against the rim of her own wine glass smiling trying to gain her composure as she turned toward Ricky, "Question is, how much is this going to cost me?" She smiled as she sipped her wine._

_Ricky rolled his eyes smiling at his moms, "Davis was hoping I could come over to help work on his computer, then we were going out after, I was wondering if I could go…I mean if you would rather I hang out with you since I'm home I will, I just thought maybe I-" _

_"Go." They both said in unison smiling at him their eyes meeting the thoughts of him being a teenager again flooded their minds._

_"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like I'm ditching you guys aga-" Ricky sped out hoping they would't change their minds._

_"Richard Raydor" Ann started and he held up his hands smiling, "go have fun, just don't be too hung over for lunch tomorrow please." She grinned taking some money from her back pocket slipping it into his hand as he gave her a hug, "be safe."_

_He nodded as he moved over to hug Sharon kissing her cheek and hugging her tightly before rushing out of the apartment as if he were on fire yelling one last goodbye over his shoulder before the sound of the door shutting sounded through the apartment. _

_"You spoil him…" Sharon stated as she smiled at Ann pouring her a new glass of wine handing it over to Ann._

_Ann smiled sweetly at the comment, she didn't personally give birth to Ricky but he might of well of, she loved him all the same, "I do. He's my baby." She stated as she took the glass this time taking a satisfied sip. _

_"I know." Ann knew that Sharon wanted to say more but she didn't push it as she quietly sipped on her wine taking a glance at the clock on the wall setting the glass down. "I should get going, it's getting late." _

_"It's 4pm!" Sharon said a bit more defensively than she meant to. She looked at Ann as she slid her body off the counter looking at her, "why are you running off?" _

_Ann straightened up her posture looking back at Sharon calmly, "I'm not running anywhere. I just have a lot of files to look over before tomorrow. I need to be prepared for tomorrow." _

_Sharon nodded her change in mood evident by the sudden cleaning up of the counter, "Okay well thanks for coming, the kids loved it."_

_"Sharon please have lunch with me tomorrow," Sharon's eyes lit up at the invitation until Ann corrected herself, "well me and the kids. We're meeting at 11 at that Italian place Ricky loves." _

_Sharon shook her head turning her attention to putting dishes away again, "No, that's your time with them."_

_"Oh come on Sharon I don't see it like that, they would love it we were both there. We could even drill Emily on her new boyfriend…" She teased hoping to lighten the mood. _

_The comment at least earned a smile from Sharon as she looked back at Ann, "another time maybe, I have some things I need to do tomorrow." _

_Ann nodded sliding her purse onto her shoulder nodding and moving forward to Sharon kissing her head gently her hand placed firmly against her cheek whispering into her hair, "take care sweetheart." While Sharon kept her eyes closed the sensations of Ann still filling her body Ann held back her own tears as she quickly left through the front door. _

The tears were silently falling as she finished the last dish in the sink drying her hands turning out the lights before heading to bed for the night.

Only 1 or 2 chapters left….let me know what you think… any reviews are welcome!


End file.
